ficreationfandomcom-20200215-history
References to upcoming films
Much like Pixar, some of the Easter eggs in Universal Animation and Illumination films were references to the Universal and Illumination animated films that were coming after them. Thus, these were called at the time of release references to upcoming films. Instances in Universal films *''Computeropolis'' has allusions to the two films that followed it: **A BJ and Wally comic strip appears on the newspaper Nicky is reading when Peri first encountered him. **Louis DeMinsky from M.I.S.S.I.O.N. makes a cameo as a icon for one of the computer games Peri used to play. *''M.I.S.S.I.O.N.'' - Tiana Croson is reading a BJ and Wally comic book. *''BJ and Wally: **Cyber-Boy from ''Computeropolis 2 is featured on a poster in BJ's room. **Also in BJ's room is a robot figure resembling Baymax, an allusion to Universal's Big Hero 6. Even though Universal's version of Big Hero 6 was canceled, it had been set to be released in 2008 (two years after BJ and Wally), and as such, this was technically a reference to an upcoming film. *''Computeropolis 2'' - The signs in Virtual Paradise depict Suz Grady and Lee Webb, an allusion to Swapped. *''Swapped'' - A picture of Kireina Miyazaki from Woo La La is seen on a newspaper that Chloe Andersen was reading. *''Woo La La: **Young Amai has a Smokey the Icon doll, an allusion to ''Computeropolis 3. **An anime version of Gabriel Garza appears on a manga Amai reads while he waits for the waiter in the sushi restaurant. Although Gabriel is an original character from the Gabriel Garza series, this cameo was advertised as an allusion to the 2011 CGI-animated reboot. Also, Woo La La was released two years before Gabriel Garza, but Gabriel Garza was in production. *''Computeropolis 3'' - A doll version of an elf from Gabriel Garza is placed next to Vinna's bed. *''Gabriel Garza'' - Toy versions of chicken characters from Plucky Chicken appear on the floor in Gabriel's room. *''Plucky Chicken'' - One of the stained glass windows in a church depicts Ridder and Pela, an allusion to Quest. *''Quest'' - An image of Lily Stampla from Gabriel Garza 2 is engraved on a small carved box that Ridder is holding. *''Gabriel Garza 2: **Jamo's cap from ''Paradoria appears on a shelf in Lily and Lester's room. **In Donnie's basement, an inactive A.C.E. is briefly seen, an allusion to Luna & Zak. *''Paradoria'' - Coob appears briefly behind the trees during Jamo and Keena walk to find a way back home. *''Luna & Zak'' - A toy figure of Busho appears in Luna's room. *''Imagimals'' - Aqua from Gabriel Garza 3 appears on a huge imagimal's back during Prack's first visit at Southland. *''Gabriel Garza 3'' - Claire's smartphone has an app with an image of Lix on its icon. *''Lix'' - A magazine Lix is reading has a picture of Peri Dazz on it, in honor of Computeropolis: The Deep Web. *''Computeropolis: The Deep Web'' - Jamo and Keena appear on a graffiti, an allusion to Paradoria 2: Enchanted Realm. *''Paradoria 2: Enchanted Realm'' - A wood engraving of A.C.E. appears in a shop at the Enchanted Realm, an allusion to Luna & Zak: Lvl. 2. Instances in Illumination films *''Despicable Me'' - Margo wears a Lorax T-shirt. *''The Lorax'' - A Minion figurine can be briefly seen while Ted gathers the items needed to see the Once-ler, an allusion to Despicable Me 2. *''Despicable Me 2'' - During the end credits, Kevin, Stuart and Bob are seen auditioning for their film. *''Minions'' - Kevin, Stuart and Bob journey to New York City, possibly an allusion to The Secret Life of Pets in which that film also takes place in New York. *''The Secret Life of Pets'' - A Sing poster appears on the backside of the bus where Max and Snowball ride in it. *''Sing'' - Mel from Despicable Me 3 appears on the Illumination production logo. *''Despicable Me 3'' - Margo wears a Grinch T-shirt. *''The Grinch'' - Snowball appears in the Illumination logo in The Grinch, an allusion to The Secret Life of Pets 2. *''The Secret Life of Pets 2'' - Several minion toys are seen throughout the film in three scenes, an allusion to Minions: The Rise of Gru. Gallery Universal Coming soon! Illumination Margo_Lorax_T-shirt.png|The Lorax appearing on Margo's T-shirt as a hint to the release of The Lorax Despicable-me2-disneyscreencaps.com-10787.jpg|Kevin, Stuart and Bob auditioning the Minions movie during the end credits of Despicable Me 2 Secret-life-pets-disneyscreencaps.com-8105.jpg|''Sing'' poster in the bus in The Secret Life of Pets Despicable_Me_3_2017_Screenshot_1049.jpg|The Grinch in Despicable Me 3 Category:Trivia Category:Universal Animation Category:Illumination Category:Lists Category:Culture